Losing Streak
by FemaleInbetweener
Summary: As is tradition, Kyle loses a bet and this time it's to Kenny. Of course, Kenny's pervy little mind can't help but come up with a dirty forfeit for Kyle. K2, PWP


How had he been so stupid? Again, Kyle had promised himself years ago that he'd inever/i make a deal with his friends. Again. Not after almost having to suck Cartman's balls. At least he'd sort of got out of that one. Mainly because it had been the fatass that time. This time he'd made a bet with Kenny. You couldn't say no to Kenny. Be it his seductive personality or rugged looks that won you over. You couldn't say no.

That's why the unfortunate ginger teenage had agreed to taking the bet and subsequently losing. And what did Kenny want? Well, sexual things naturally! Kyle had been forced to spend an entire school day with a vibrating butt plug up his ass. Oh, and Kenny had the remote, of course. As one might expect, it had lead to numerous embarrassing situations for Kyle and somewhat entertaining situations for Kenny.

i"...I don't understand it, Kyle, I don't understand her, I don't understand women in general." Stan finalised, and turned away from the boy's bathroom mirror to glance at his friend. Usually, Kyle could put up with the 'Wendy Whining Hour' as he'd affectionately named it but the vibrator made everything difficult to concentrate on... even Stan, "Dude, were you even listening to me?" Kyle glanced up at the raven, putting on his best fake smile and hoping that he and Stan hadn't been friends so long that Stan would see right through his acting,

"Of co-nhgh..." Stan didn't have time to question the strange noise emitted from the Jew since it was followed up by raucous laughter in the stall at the end. It was a familiar laugh to the both of them,

"Kenny, dude, what's so funny?" Stan called. Kyle didn't need to know the answer and if Stan listened really carefully, he might put two and two together from the slight hum of the butt plug. But fortunately Kenny's annoying laughter from increasing the vibration potency covered the sound. Despite the dull pleasure Kyle was now receiving, he still seemed stubbornly confident about getting through the school day without too much humiliation.

Math class was when it happened next. A class which Kyle usually enjoyed since he had quite the aptitude for it. A fact Cartman had found hilarious since it fitted the 'Jewish Stereotype' in his eyes. The plug hadn't caused any problems since the conversation with Stan and he'd got rather used to the strength of the vibrations now. That, however was causing him to panic. He was positive Kenny might up the power when Kyle was about to answer a question. He'd been wary all lesson but that didn't stop the teacher eventually picking on him,

"T-the sum..." He paused, expecting to feel more vibrations but none came, "X equals the square of 8." He answered and the teacher nodded,

"Excellent Kyle, please show us your workings." The teacher instructed with a smile, pointing towards the board. Without thinking, the teen made his way to the board with his book and just as chalk met board Kenny, almost cruelly turned the power up further. After making a small yelp of surprise and then a quick moan, Kyle bit his lip and attempted to return to the board. He was determined to not be embarrassed in front of his peers.

He got through one line of the equation before Kenny increased it again, considerably higher,

"Nnnnfff..." Kyle turned around to glance at Kenny, accidentally meeting the eyelines a few of the others in his class. While his face was flushing a dark shade of pink, Kenny's alabaster skin depicted a rather self-satisfied smile. The kind you might see on Cartman,

"Is everything all right, Kyle?" The teacher questioned,

"Y-yessss..." His attempt at answering only succeeded in making Kenny's smile grow amongst other things, "BATHROOM!" He suddenly yelled, waking a few snoozing students up from the volume. The boy practically ran out of the room, much to his own disgrace,

"Shall I check on him, Mr. Green?" Kenny volunteered but was already stepping towards the door. /i

Kenny had found Kyle dousing his face with cold water since he'd worked up quite a sweat from the math class incident. It was really quite sexy how his ginger bangs had stuck to his forehead and his body was perfectly trembling, trying to fight the vibrations but ultimately working itself against them exactly. The blonde stepped lightly and stood behind Kyle, going completely unnoticed until the other glanced into the mirror,

"Ah-hah, Kennn..." Kyle attempted speaking some more but the moment the two had made eye-contact, the vibrations had considerably increased, rendering any speech Kyle might attempt into a whimpering mess. The butt plug was rubbing his protstate raw, leaving him with the most painful hard-on,

"That's not even full power, babe." Kenny smirked and snaked his free hand around Kyle's middle and under his shirt. It located a perk nipple and gently began to play. The ginger gasped at the further violating sensations,

"Ken... ngh... pleeeease..." He panted, as the other pressed up to him, pushing the vibrator as far as it would go and pushing Kyle into to the counter top where the sinks were,

"Please what?" Kenny whispered into his ear, giving the shell a firm lick, "Oh I know, you want the vibrator turned up to full power, right?" Ignoring the rapid, shaking of Kyle's head and his contradictory moans, Kenny torturingly held the remote behind his head so the view could be seen through the mirror. Ever so slowly, he turned up the device to full power and Kyle looked ready to scream so tactically, Kenny placed a hand over the other's mouth, "As fucking cute as your moans are, screaming would definitely attract unwanted attention." He whispered again and then stepped back from Kyle, who fell to a trembling mess on the floor. After a while, even full power no longer felt enough for Kyle who was writing against the floor for other sensations, occasionally looking up at Kenny, almost pleadingly, "Do you want something, Kyle?"

"M-more." He gasped. His eyes shut tight and he swallowed his pride, "Ffffuck mee..." It didn't take much more than that for Kenny. As soon as the syllables had been uttered, he scooped Kyle up and entered a cubicle. The ginger's clothes were removed first, so that Kenny could go at an agonisingly slow pace, only increasing Kyle's need. Not only that but he made sure to plant a kiss on almost every part of his body, purposely missing the painful erection Kyle was sporting. Once that was done, he freed his own hard manhood and pushed Kyle with his back to the cubicle door. The blonde's hand reached round and gripped the base of the plug, pulling it out half way and then slamming it straight back in so he could drink in Kyle's delicious moans,

"Unfff- justtt... f-fuck me already!" He demanded as the plug was whipped out and Kenny very swiftly replaced it., lifting Kyle off the floor with the boy's legs wrapped around his torso. He stayed there a moment, filling Kyle to the brim whilst his hands roamed slightly, again, missing his cock. The Jew, as impatient as ever, wiggled around, attempting to cause any kind of friction. Fortunately, Kenny was also about ready to pound his little Kyle and the torturing only seemed to be postponing that. He wasted no more time and lifted Kyle completely off his dick only to be sheathed inside him at a rapid pace. This carried on for a few minutes, but soon Kenny decided it was time for a change of positions. He dropped Kyle and sat himself on the toilet seat, a finger beckoning for Kyle to follow, which naturally the eager ginger complied. He quickly knelt over Kenny and began fucking himself as the blonde finally touched the other's hard-on.


End file.
